1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer monitoring device for a smart grid network configured to transmit and receive optical signaling between other transformer monitoring devices and other devices in the smart grid network.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Proliferation of the “Internet of Things” (IoT) is driving interconnected smart systems. In particular, smart grids are following this trend though the establishment of smart energy, gas and water management. Interconnected components are now providing an unprecedented level of intelligence supporting numerous operational actions. This landscape is ushering in vast amounts of unstructured data and the need for intelligent data parsing, analysis and action systems.
With this IoT understanding and backdrop, currently there is a need within global smart grid networks, e.g., in urban and remote locations with limited electric infrastructure, for communications with transformers, residential and commercial meters and other Internet/wireless connected IoT devices. These targeted locations do not have sufficient infrastructure to fully deploy a smart grid or Internet infrastructure.